


No Means No (But Ask Me Again And I'll Probably Say Yes)

by jakebear



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakebear/pseuds/jakebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber has just about had it with Henry courting her at all times</p>
<p>(the one where henry is amber's persistent suitor and amber keeps telling him no because he's not her type (nobody believes that))</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Means No (But Ask Me Again And I'll Probably Say Yes)

Amber honestly doesn’t know what to do now.

For the past month Henry has been  _everywhere_ , and she doesn’t know how to get rid of him. She’s tried just about everything, but every time she thinks he has finally understood that  _no means no_ , he turns up again. 

“I don’t know what you’re being so upset about, Amber. What kind of girl doesn’t want a persistent suitor?” Luna says, watching as her friend is close to banging her head onto the table in sheer frustration. “Luna, this is  _Henry_  we’re talking about. He’s not suitor-material, he’s just…”

“Handsome?” Luna tries,

“Considerate?” Sulli says,

“Not a douche-bag?” Victoria chimes in, and Amber groans. “If you guys are so star-struck about him why don’t any of  _you_  ask him out?” she asks, and Sulli smiles sweetly. “Why would we? He’s  _your guy_  after all” the young girl replies, and Amber honestly feels like throwing something hard at her (and scowls when the only thing heavy enough to cause pain is her chicken sandwich and  _like hell_  she’s going to give that one up).

“Try clumsy, cheesy and totally not my style” the tomboy mutters, and she hears Victoria sigh from behind her magazine. “ _What_?” Amber says tiredly, and the older shrugs, still not lowering her magazine. “Maybe he’s not as bad as you think he is. If you got to know him maybe you’d change your mind.”

“Never in a million years, Vic.” The brunette shrugs again, eyes not once leaving whatever she’s reading. “Suit yourself.”

 

 

After a week of whining at the 5 friends´ lunch table and a stern Krystal telling her to man the fuck up and tell him  _no_ , Amber has managed to push the whole Henry-issue into a faraway corner of her mind and focus on everything that’s not Henry, at least for a few days. Because when Amber walks to her locker and finds a small bouquet of flowers with no card attached to it, she knows it’s from him - who else. Sulli, who’s been walking with her, squeals in awe because  _oh my god that boy is the cutest_ , just as Amber picks up the flowers and storms into the cafeteria. Aiming straight for his head, she throws the flowers and hits him, watching as some of the petals fall from the flowers because of the impact.

“What is  _wrong_  with you?!” she asks, and Henry manages to look even more confused than he was when he was being ambushed with flowers. “Hey, you’re the one throwing things at me, not the other way around” he says, and Amber makes a distressed sound before running her hands through her hair. “That’s not what I  _mean_ , and you know it, god damn it! What part of the word ‘no’ doesn’t go through your thick skull?” Henry is about to say something, but she cuts him off with a raised hand.

“I don’t know how it is in your weird world, but in mine, when someone says no, they mean it. They don’t mean ‘hey, bring me flowers and gifts and sweets and ask me out a million times, will ya?’, it just means  _NO._  You’ve been following me around for weeks now, but wake up, you’re not my type. You never have been, and you probably never will, so just… I don’t know, go away! Go back to whatever hole in the ground you came from, and stop bothering me!”  
  
Henry looks like a sad puppy when she’s done talking, and much to her dismay there’s a little voice in the back of her mind that tells her she overdid it just a tad.  
“I’m bothering you?” he asks, and Amber sighs. “Yes. Yes you are.” She expects him to come up with some sort of comeback, but he doesn’t. He just collects the fallen flowers from the ground in his hand, and stands up. “Right. Okay. I’m sorry I bothered you” he says, and throws the flowers in the dustbin by the door before exiting the cafeteria without sparing her a second glance. 

 

 

“What if I hurt his feelings?” Luna raises her eyebrow at her older friend, but doesn’t reply. She continues to reapply her lipgloss in front of the mirrors in the girls’ bathroom, watching her friends’ expression change from sad to annoyed to straight out lost. “If it bothers you so much, go talk to him” she finally says, and Amber looks like she wants to jump out the window. “I threw flowers at him, I think we’re past the talking-state in this” she replies, and Luna screws the lid back on her pink lipgloss while rolling her eyes. “And you haven’t seen or heard from him since last week?” she asks, and Amber shakes her head. “And do you feel bad for throwing flowers at him?” The older girl bites the inside of her cheek and nods. “I mean, I guess. A little bit. But you should have seen him, he looked like a hurt little puppy!” Luna turns around with her hands on her hips and looks at her friend with a raised eyebrow. “What?” Amber asks, and Luna sighs before dragging her friend out of the bathroom and down the hall to Henry’s music class.  
  
“You’re my best friend, and I love you, I really do, but you are just about the dumbest girl I’ve ever met” she states, and Amber raises her eyebrow. “Wow, thanks” she mutters, to which Luna slaps her shoulder. “Look,” she says, “here’s what’s going to happen. When his class is over, you’re gonna go talk to him and say you’re sorry for acting like a pre-menstrual bitch. Then you’re gonna be all smiles and back to normal until you finally realize that you actually  _care_ about him and then you’ll go out and end up getting married and have little mini-you’s running around by the time you’re 30. How does that sound?”

“Like you’ve had way too much time to think about setting me up.” Luna slaps her again, but this time she’s smiling. “Well  _you’re_ not going to do anything about it, so I might as well.”

 

 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Henry looks up from his sheet music when she approaches, and eyes her for a second before putting his pencil down. “Are you going to yell at me?” he asks, and there it is again, Henry’s lost-little-puppy-face effect that makes Amber want to physically hurt something. “Um, no, not really” she manages to answer, and Henry gestures for her to carry on.  
  
“Look, I’m really really sorry, I was mean back there. Truly I guess I was getting a bit flustered because I’ve never had any kind of suitor before and suddenly  _you_  showed up and you’re just like the epitome of kind and I don’t know how to handle that because that’s not my style, but then I saw your sulky face at the cafeteria the other day and  _Christ_   _Henry_ , I honestly thought I would be relieved to get you off my back but I’m not and it’s kinda weird and I miss you.” She expects him to stand up and leave, because honestly that was the lamest thing she’s ever said, but instead he starts laughing. “Could you repeat that, but in a normal pace so other persons can hear what you want to say too?” he asks, and Amber exhales heavily.  “I miss you, okay? I miss your ridiculous smile and your cheesy pick-up lines and everything you’ve been throwing at me. This is kinda weird and honestly I’ve never felt more awkward in my life, but pretty  _please_  don’t be mad at me.”

It takes a while before he answers, but when he does he doesn’t sound mad. “I’m not mad” he says, and Amber raises an eyebrow. “You’re not?”  
  
“No, not really. A bit baffled, sure, but not mad. I don’t think I’m capable of being mad at you.” Amber doesn’t know why, but there’s a blush creeping up on her, and suddenly she’s fiddling with the hem of her shirt, trying to avoid his eyes. “I like you, that’s hardly a secret anymore” he says, and Amber smiles. “Yeah” she mutters, “guess it’s not.” He makes a move to stand up and sweeps his sheet music under his arm, moving for the door. “So are we okay now or?”

_“Will you go out with me?”_

Henry nearly drops his papers and his jaw, but manages to compose himself (he thinks) as she steps three steps backwards to his seat to face Amber again. “Huh?” he asks, and Amber lifts her gaze to ask again. “Will you go out with me?” She’s biting her lower lip and tucking at her sleeve nervously, and Henry doesn’t think he’s seen anything cuter in his life. “Um, Henry? Hello? Anybody home in there?”

Henry jolts out of his little reverie when Amber waves a hand in front of his face. “Yeah, I’m here. I mean, uh. Like, sure. That’d be just… great. Fantastic. Awes-“. Amber silences him by putting a hand over his mouth with a laugh. “I think I got it the first time” she says, and Henry grins goofily.

 

 

On their way out of the music room, Henry’s hand in Amber’s, he pushes her playfully. “So you  _did_  enjoy the flowers?” he asks.

“Don’t push it”

“Can’t blame a man for trying, though”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a submission from henberscenarios @ tumblr, but i thought it was pretty cute when i wrote it so?


End file.
